Unaccompanied Minors
by eatprayread210
Summary: What happens when a huge blizzard strands a bunch of kids in an airport on Christmas? What happens when some of those kids are Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett? Yeah, I’m thinking chaos. All Human.
1. The Lonely Swan

**Summary: What happens when a huge blizzard strands a bunch of kids in an airport on Christmas? What happens when some of those kids are Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet? Yeah, I'm thinking chaos. All Human. **

**Disclaimer:** **Si yo tenía Twilight, sería realmente estar escribiendo fanfiction?!?**

**A/N: Yeah I got the name of the story and some of the plot from the movie Unaccompanied Minors. I just really thought that it was such a funny plot!**

**The Lonely Swan:**

**BPOV: **

"Yeah, yeah, its okay mom. I really do want to go to Forks." I'd told her this so many times, I'd even started to believe it.

"Aww honey. Okay. I'll miss you so much, you know that right? Tell Charlie I say hi!! Have a nice flight." Renee cooed.

"I will mom. I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too Bella!!!" Renee almost jumped up and down to see me as I started to walk towards the terminal. I took one last longing glance at my mom and our airport in New York and walked away.

I've been living in Brooklyn, New York with my mother ever since I was 5, when my parents split up. About a year ago, my mom decided to remarry, and she married Phil. Phil's a wonderful guy, I have to give him that, and he really seems to make my mom happy. But he's a minor league baseball player, so he has to travel a lot. My mom couldn't really go with him because of me, and that made her a little unhappy. So I've decided to move to Forks with my dad, Charlie.

Charlie Swan is the chief of police in a little town in Washington called Forks. It rains about 98% of the time and the rest of the time it's usually cloudy. It's like the apocalypse is coming upon them if they actually see sunlight in that town! Nevertheless, my father loves Forks. And that's exactly where I'm exiling myself.

After going through the never-ending security check line, I boarded my plane and closed my eyes. Get ready for the last two years of high school in a town where everyone knows everyone's ancestors.

After what seemed liked days, we landed in Hoover International Airport for the layover. I glanced at my ticket, and saw that I was supposed to be in this stupid airport for 5 hours! Why would someone make me stay here that long?! But maybe it's better, because I don't know how awkward it's going to be when I see Charlie again. I haven't seen him in person since I was 13, when I said I would NOT go to Forks again. I think he was really hurt by my decision. His wife left him, and now his daughter too? Maybe that's why he was so happy that I've decided to come back to Forks.

Whatever it is, I just can't wait to get out of this airport. I looked outside and saw snow falling down from the sky like it was the end of the world. How the heck are planes supposed to fly in that weather?!

"Attention passengers, all flights out of Hoover International Airport have been canceled due to bad weather. We apologize for the delays. Thank you."

I guess I just got my answer.

**A/n: Yeah I know its really short, but I just want to see if people read the story and like it. I'll try to post another chapter today, and maybe you'll see the Cullens. REVIEW PLEASE!!! (:**


	2. One Time

**Disclaimer:** **Si yo tenía Twilight, sería realmente estar escribiendo fanfiction?!?**

**A/N: Whooot!! I'm really excited for this story. If you haven't yet, please check out my other stories: With Time, We Change, and Forever & Always. Haha, I sound like some advertisement. Well, on to the second chapter!**

**One Time:**

**EPOV: **

My sister was bouncing up and down next to me like a four year old who had just eaten a whole pixie stick. My brother was on the other side of me, close to physically forcing me to watch the Hannah Montana movie. Two more hours of this and I will literally go insane!

The only reason we were on this stupid plane was because Esme and Carlisle decided that we wouldn't be going to the boarding school anymore, which was good, but now we'd have to go to school in their hometown. They lived in the absolute middle of nowhere, Forks, Washington. The rainy little down was so dreary that it didn't even have its own mall or movie theater.

Esme and Carlisle aren't our real parents. My brother, Emmett, and my sister, Alice, and I were all orphaned at a young age after a fire killed our parents. Esme and Carlisle were good friends of our parents and were absolutely grief-stricken by the news of their death. They saw how torn up we were and how messed up our lives were now and decided to take us in as their own.

For years, we'd been going to a rich boarding school in Massachusetts, but Esme and Carlisle really missed us, so they decided that we would now be living with them. I had no problem with that really, I hated the boarding school. Everyone was a snob and treated less wealthy kids like shit.

So that's how Alice, Emmett, and I ended up on this plane a couple of days before Christmas.

"Edddwarrrdddd!" Alice sang, "We're almost landing! We're going to get off this plane!!"

"Huh? It's going to land? No!!! I just found the Justin Bieber album on here!!!" Emmett shouted like a child, pointing to the touch screen TV that was right in front of his seat. I guess the plane ride isn't really that bad, considering we have first class seats, but I want to be on land!

Just then Emmett started singing in an extremely high pitched voice, imitating Justin Bieber. "Your world is my world, and your fight, is my fight! My breath, is your breath..." He trailed off as I shook my head in disgust. A couple of young flight attendants giggled a flirty little laugh at my good-looking brother.

He just winked at them, and started to sing again. "And girl you're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure. Let me tell you one time. Girl I love, girl I love you. Imma tell you one time. Girl I love, girl I love you." Emmett pointed straight at the flight attendants and blew them an air kiss. They giggled and blushed more, making them look like a bunch of middle school girls facing their crush.

Emmett is the classic high school football player. He's only a junior, yet he's the best guy on the team. Many girls fell all over him, but mostly, they came to me. What they don't understand is that I really don't want a slutty girl trying to seduce me. I want a girl that understands me, is smart, and actually likes me for who I am, not how I look. But I still dated a couple of the girls just so I can make sure no one can accuse me of being gay.

I haven't even gotten to Alice. Give her two seconds, and my sweet sister Alice can have anyone absolutely falling for her. Even girls. Trust me, it's happened before. The short pixie could accomplish anything, and was so hyper all the time! It's like she's high on some unknown substance.

Finally, the plane landed and I got away from the young lady attendants shooting Emmett and me longing and adoring glances. I don't even want to know who was staring at Alice, but I swear I saw an old guy looking at her like some crazed pedophile.

"Yes! We're off the plane! Dude, I saw this creepy old man staring at me. It was weird... "Alice began to go on and on about all the people on the plane, and how some had horrible fashion sense and really needed her help.

After looking at our tickets we discovered that we had to stay at Hoover International Airport for five hours for our layover. I am going to go crazy by the time we get to Forks. Carlisle and Esme will have to put me in an asylum!

"Eddie, I'm so bored. When's the plane coming?" Emmett whined.

"I don't know Em! And don't call me Eddie, you KNOW I hate that!" I snapped. Sometimes Emmett could act like a toddler.

"Oh my gosh! It's snowing like crazy! Planes can't fly in that kind of weather!!" Alice suddenly said.

"I bet they'll find some way... they have to. It's Christmas, and I will not spend Christmas stuck with you two in an airport."

"Attention passengers, all flights out of Hoover International Airport have been canceled due to bad weather. We apologize for all delays. Thank you."

Oh god.

**A/N: So we get a little look into Edward's mind. Haha, he's sort of boring. This chapter was just to introduce the Cullens, and then I think the next chapter will introduce the Hales. Then the actual story is going to start. (: And the Hannah Montana movie was actually okay. I watched it, and I was surprised to say that I sort of liked it, because normally I hate Miley Cyrus. Well anyways, review please! (:**


	3. Hale and Snow

**Disclaimer:** **Si yo tenía Twilight, sería realmente estar escribiendo fanfiction?!?**

**A/N: Introducing the Halessss. (: Haha. El capitulo tres es aqui!! I think that means The third chapter is here in Spanish... I don't know. I'm still learning. (: On with the story!**

**Hale and Snow:**

**RPOV: **

Yawn. That's the only thing I have to say about this stupid airport. Jasper and I just landed in Hoover International Airport for our layover, and I'm already dead bored.

"Jasper, when are we going to get out of here? I'm so freakin bored." I whined. I really didn't want to be here. But then again, it was probably better than being back at home. Our _old _home.

Jasper and I are twins, and we look a lot alike. We both have the same hazel eyes and silky blonde hair. We've always been close, but things at home got tense, and that made us become even closer than before. When I say things at home got tense, I mean really tense. Our father's company was failing miserably, and my mom had absolutely no education past high school. We had so little money, so my dad had to take up another job.

That other job became drug dealing. He was busy all the time from it, and quit his other job. Soon after being surrounded by so many drugs, our dad got into them too. He got our mom started, and before we knew it, they were both complete druggies.

But even the drug business wasn't doing well, and when it started to really take a huge downturn, our parents got stress. And guess who they took their stress out on? Us. We'd be lucky to get only one or two slaps in a day. Soon they began to abuse us so much we had bruises everywhere. We couldn't cover them up, and our once beautiful faces became littered with black and blue marks. Life was horrible for us.

We were forced to drop out of school, and we'd have to serve to our parents every need. We literally became their servants. But then everything changed again when people found out what was happening, and our parents got arrested. We were sent to a foster home and our parents were put in jail for a very long time.

The foster home was absolutely horrible. The only thing I wanted was to have a normal life. I wanted to become a pretty cheerleader, because I most certainly had the legs and face for it, and get that perfect boyfriend. I wanted to have friends that loved me. I wanted to be able to hang out like everyone else, but no. Life didn't go that way for me. So now my life is messed up, and the only person I have to count on is Jasper.

Jasper's always been a quiet soul, lonely and mysterious. But he confides in me. We know almost everything about eachother, and I tell him close to everything about me. I only have some secrets that I feel are too revealing for anyone to ever know, and I'm pretty sure it's the same way with him. In the foster home, he was the one who helped me. I wasn't that stupid girl who would sit there and cry in front of everyone, I'd keep a strong attitude. But when we got to our room, I broke down, and Jazz helped me through everything.  
Finally, someone decided to adopt us. I was so glad that we wouldn't have to go through all the foster families that kids like us usually go through. It seemed like hell to do stuff like that. Maybe now I can finally settle down and have a normal life. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get everything I ever wanted.

"I have no idea when we're going to leave Rose. Stop whining like a baby! Gosh!" Jasper interrupted my deep thoughts.

I sighed and walked over to where the food court was, and purchased some fries and a burger. I didn't have very much money with me since our parents never gave us anything. We were lucky they let us eat food. Apparently the couple that we're going to be living with now is filthy rich. That might be nice... unless they're snobby. Then that's bad.

I slowly strolled back to my seat next to Jasper when I saw three beautiful people about our age. They all looked amazing, but there was one I just couldn't keep my eyes off of. He had curly hair that was almost black, and the cutest smile ever. When he smiled, he had dimples that just made me want to swoon. He was built like a tough football player, and he seemed like he would be really scary, but somehow I didn't believe that he was.

Maybe I would find a guy like that where I was going! But I don't think so. We're moving to Forks, Washington, and apparently it is one of the rainiest places ever. It's also a tiny little town. I wonder if there are more people in this airport at the moment than the people living in Forks. After glancing around, I saw that it was snowing like crazy outside.

"Jazz, how are we going to fly in snow like this?!" I asked.

"I dunno... but its going to be horrible if we have to stay here." He replied.

"Especially since its Christmas..." I shuddered as I thought of our past Christmases. Horrible.

"Haha. Look... Hale and snow!" Jazz snickered. I rolled my eyes at his stupidly funny pun.

"Attention passengers, all flights out of Hoover International Airport have been canceled due to bad weather. We apologize for all delays. Thank you."

Oh joy.

**A/N: So... what'd you think? I don't think Rose should be too dark in this story because she's not a vampire... so she doesn't have to hate the world forever. I guess she's a nicer person in here. And by the way, they're all seventeen because you are an unaccompanied minor if you're under eighteen. In most places. We'll just go with that. (: Anyways, reviews please!!! **


	4. The UM Room

**Disclaimer:** **Si yo tenía Twilight, sería realmente estar escribiendo fanfiction?!?**

**A/N: Capitulo cuatro es aqui!!! Aka Chapter four is here. (: Whoot!**

**The UM Room:**

**BPOV: **

Are you kidding me? I don't want to be stuck here in this dismal old airport on CHRISTMAS!!

"Excuse me kid, are you traveling alone?" An airport security guard was standing in front of me.

"Um yes. I'm going to Washington."

"And how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 17... Why?" Why do they want to know how old I am? I realized I was looking at the airport officer really weirdly and I dropped my gaze to my feet.

"Everyone traveling alone under the age of 18 is considered an unaccompanied minor, and therefore has to be watched. Since there is a huge blizzard and everyone is stranded, we have to take everyone under 18 to the unaccompanied minors room, or the UM room." The officer explained to me.

He motioned for me to get up and follow him, and with a heavy sigh, I did. Slowly trudging along beside him, I thought about my horrible luck. This only happened because I was here! I'm like a bad luck charm.

After walking through almost half the airport, we came to a room. He opened the gray doors and showed me where I was supposed to be.

My eyes widened as I saw the mess in front of me. Kids were ranging from the ages of three to around my age. They were paper balls being thrown everywhere, and kids tackling eachother. They were literally pulling each others' hair out! I will not, I repeat NOT stay here!

Well at least that's what I thought until I saw them. They all looked about my age, but they looked nothing like a normal teen.

To say they were beautiful was a huge understatement. They were more than beautiful, they were angelic. The short girl was thin in the extreme, and had short inky black spiked hair. Her features were all tiny and perfect, making her look exactly like a pixie. Next to her was an extremely muscled tall boy, with curly black hair and adorable little dimples. He looked sort of scary, but beautiful at the same time. Next to him was the absolute best, the bronze haired boy.

He had the oddest color hair, but it suited him well. It was tousled lightly, and made me want to run my hands through it. Next to the burly guy he seemed sort of thin, but I saw well toned muscles poking out on his arm. But the thing that kept me gazing the most was his eyes. They weren't just eyes, they were sparkling emeralds. Even emeralds didn't do his eyes justice. These people looked heavenly! Who were they?!

Just as I thought they couldn't get any better, two more people sat down at their table. They both had beautiful blonde hair, and looked like twins. The blonde girl was tall, and had the figure of models without even working at it. Her blonde hair waved gently down to the middle of hair back. The boy with her had curly blonde hair and looked like one of those tortured artists.

To top off everything, they were all wearing designer clothes. Rich kids. No way was I going to be in here with them. I was just going to have to talk to the little kids. Ugh.

I was wallowing in self-pity when a girly voice broke my train of thought.

"Hey! What's your name?" It was the beautiful dark haired girl from the table!

"Um... It's Bella. Bella Swan." I said nervously.

"Hi!! I'm Alice Cullen, and those are my brothers, Emmett and Edward Cullen." She replied and pointed to the curly haired boy and the bronze haired boy. Edward. So that was his name. How delightful. Edward...

"Hello. Pleased to meet you." I was shocked back into reality when I heard Edward's voice. It was velvety smooth and perfect, just like the rest of him.

"The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, twins! Isn't that cool?" Alice interjected. She was such a bouncy person! But I liked it. Rosalie nodded once towards me, and Jasper gave me a slight smile.

"Hey there Bella, how YOU doin'?" Emmett asked slyly.

I raised and eyebrow at his lame impression. They all cracked up, and I decided to laugh along with them. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

"So you're stuck here too? Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"Well... I'm going to Forks." I replied.

"Forks...? As in the Forks in Washington?" Why did he seem so surprised?

"Yeah... is there another?" I chuckled.

"That's where we're going! We're moving back in with our parents." They're going to Forks too? Hmm... maybe it won't be so bad going to Forks.

"Oh my gosh Bella! This is so cool! Rose and Jasper are going to Forks too. They're actually going to live with us now." Alice started to gush.

"Yeah, we are... we're going to be living with Esme and Carlisle." Jasper said in a quiet voice.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why weren't you guys living with your parents?" I turned to Alice.

"Well... Carlisle and Esme aren't our real parents. They're out adoptive parents, but Edward, Emmett and I are actual siblings. It started out when a fire killed our real parents, and then Carlisle and Esme adopted us. They put us in this rich boarding school. But now they feel really lonely so they want us back in Forks, and also because Jasper and Rose are coming to Forks too. So we're going to live with them now."

Wow... so I wasn't the only one with a checkered background. Hm. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"So what's your story?" She asked with a curious expression.

I took a deep breath and started. "Well my parents got divorced when I was young, and I went to live with my mom. But my mom got remarried." I paused for a second.

"So you didn't the guy?" Edward asked.

"No! Phil's really amazing. But he's a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot, and my mom couldn't go with him because of me. So I decided to come to Forks, to my dad. Kind of like an ultimate Christmas present for him. But I guess I won't be there for Christmas..." I slowly trailed off.

"Wow." Emmett said. They all just looked at me.

Suddenly Emmett exclaimed, "This room is crappy! There is absolutely nothing here!! And just little kids!!! I want to get out of here." Emmett was so random.

"Well about that..." Alice said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I didn't know her very well, but something told me that I should be very, very scared...

**A/N: So that's the fourth chapter. Haha I know the idea for the story is a little childish, but I like it. And I'll try to give it plenty of romance. Maybe even a little truth or dare. (:**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**l  
****l  
****l  
****\/**


	5. Maniac Children

**Disclaimer:** **Si yo tenía Twilight, sería realmente estar escribiendo fanfiction?!?**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys inspire me. (:**

**Maniac Children:**

**BPOV: **

I shuddered internally at what Alice might have in her mind. Who knows what she's thinking?!

"Hello everyone! My name is Zach, and I'll be watching over you guys when you're here, waiting for you flights." Zach was a tall, Hispanic guy that looked about 24 or 25 years old.

"No one is allowed to go out of this room without supervision. But you guys can enjoy it in here! It's fun!!" Fun? Yeah, right. This room is dreary. It's all gray and just has a couple of sofas. There are absolutely no decorations! It looked just like the rest of the airport. Dreary and dull and boring. Where was all the Christmas cheer? I mean I'm no little child that believes fully in Santa Claus, but Christmas is supposed to be happy. There's supposed to be beautiful decorations and a tree with sentimental ornaments. I see none of this here.

"Well, we're not allowed to go out of here." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Ha, like rules can keep the Cullens at bay." Alice snorted and looked at her brothers. "Now, how can we escape?" They began to brainstorm ideas. These people were crazy. But something drew me into that craziness.

Rosalie and Jasper were quietly talking to themselves, and I felt like the odd one out. These are the times when I really wish I had a sibling. Being an only child is great sometimes, but the loneliness does get to you.

In the middle of their brainstorming, Emmett stood up and walked over to a tiny water fountain in the corner of the room. He had to kneel down to reach it! He was so tall; he was probably over six feet.

Two younger children walked over to the water fountain and stood behind Emmett with wide eyes.

"Excuse me, are you a monster?" One of the eight year olds asked Emmett.

"No... I'm not a monster!" Emmett replied.

"He's a monster! Get him!!!" The little kids screamed, and suddenly there was a mob of young children attacking Emmett.

"Aaahhh!!! Get these kids off me! Rape!! RAPE!!!" Emmett was screaming from somewhere under the mound of kids.

We were sitting there, cracking up while watching poor Zach trying to peel the children off of Emmett.

"Come on guys! Let's go! This is the perfect opportunity for us to leave." Alice whispered. She ran to the door and slowly inched it open. Luckily, Zach had a bunch of kids on top of him too so he didn't see us leaving. We all ran out the door and stood outside, wondering what to do now.

"What about Emmett? When's he going to come?" Rosalie spoke in front of me for the first time. For some reason I got the feeling that she didn't really like me.

Just when she said that, the door quickly opened and closed, revealing a shivering Emmett.

"Those kids... are like... maniacs." He shuddered and curled into a ball. We took one look at him and started to laugh.

After calming down, Emmett jumped right back up and announced, "I have to pee!"

"Well now we don't want an accident, do we?" I chuckled. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

"Here, I'll take Emmett to the bathroom. I know where it is." Jasper and Emmett set off to the bathroom.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked curiously. Alice was about to answer me when we heard the footsteps and voices.

"Yes, this is where all the children are held. Make sure none of them run around the airport. Ugh. You know how much this sucks? I'm missing Hawaii for this." A man came into view, and I'm pretty sure he was the manager.

"Yes Mr. Porter." The guard said, and walked off. Mr. Porter on the other hand walked towards the entrance of the UM room and went in.

I could almost feel the relief in the air after Mr. Porter went inside the UM room. Something tells me he wouldn't be too happy after finding out we left.

"Well I'm out of here. I'm going to go find Jazz." Rose told us and stalked off to find her brother.

"What's with her?" Edward asked.

"I don't know... I hope she doesn't get caught." Alice replied quietly. "Well... I know where to go! Come with us Bella!"

She pulled me along behind her. I wonder where she's taking me. I was cautiously looking around the airport. Someone might see us, and then they'll turn us in, and then we're going to have to go back to that stupid old room.

On our way we passed the food court, and my stomach grumbled loudly. I just realized that I was hungry.

"Alice, let go of Bella. You might scare her off." Edward chuckled. "And it seems that she's hungry. I'll take her to eat!" My heart nearly stopped when he smiled an adorably crooked smile to me. "You don't mind, do you Bella?"

"Uh. Nope." I'm glad I was able to form coherent sentences, because my mind was a mess. From a simple smile. What was this boy doing to me?

"Hmm. Suit yourself. I was going to take you to the spa, but I guess I'll just get a massage." With that, Alice waved and gracefully walked away, leaving me with Edward.

"Shall we?" Edward asked politely, with an arm out towards me.

"We shall!" I giggled, and linked arms with him. Many girls were ogling him and then saw me next to him. This was the first time I've gotten death glares from people I don't even know.

Edward led me to a table and sat me down.

"You stay here, and I'll get you what you want." He said.

"No! You stay here, and I'll get MYSELF what I want."

"That's not happening. I'm getting you what you want!"  
"No! I'm getting myself what I want!" I said indignantly, and so this went on for a while until I realized he was just as stubborn as me. If I didn't give in, I'd never get my lunch.

"Okay. Go. Get me Lo Mein and stir fry. I'm in the mood for Chinese." I laughed. Before I knew it, he was back with my food. It smelled absolutely delicious, but it was nothing compared to how Edward smelled. It seemed like everything about him invited me in.

I shoved some noodles in my mouth and said, "So what's up?", but it came out more like "Sno, whurz heh?"

"Haha, maybe you should wait after eating to talk." Edward laughed. I wanted to say something else so badly, but the food was just so good.

When I finally swallowed my noodles and opened my mouth to say something to him, I was interrupted. We heard screaming, and as we turned around, do you know what we saw?

Emmett and Jasper. In a security guard's little buggy. With guards and airport officials chasing after them like madmen.

Oh crap.

**A/N: So it is the fifth chapter! As I said before, I'm so grateful to everyone that reviewed my story. So the weather people are saying that it's going to snow 6-12 inches right now, and you know what I see outside? Nothing! I'm like so mad, because I absolutely love the snow. Rawr!! Anyways... Review!**


	6. Grand Theft Auto

**Disclaimer:** **Si yo tenía Twilight, sería realmente estar escribiendo fanfiction?!?**

**A/N: Sorry, I wasn't really able to update for a couple of days. But now that winter break's coming up I probably will update pretty fast!!**

**Grand Theft Auto:**

**BPOV: **

Oh my god. What is wrong with Jasper and Emmett?! We ducked down as they flew by us at top speed. Edward and I slowly backed away from the table, and tried to get away without being seen.

"Not so fast." Two security guards were standing behind us with disapproving looks on their faces.

Edward and I took one look at eachother and began to run like crazy people.

"Emmett! Wait!!!" Edward screamed while I screamed for Jasper. They turned around and saw us trailing behind them and slowed down.

"Get in!" Emmett shouted. Edward jumped on, but I just looked at them with wide eyes.

"You're telling ME to jump into a moving vehicle? Are you guys CRAZY?" I asked with disbelief clearly written all over my face. They just looked at me patiently and I sighed. Well here goes nothing. I took one long stride and leaped... and felt the impact of the bottom of the buggy. Score!  
We turned back to see the airport officials looking at us like we were aliens and flashed them million dollar smiles. Then, we were gone with the wind.

"We need to get Alice, now!" Edward said.

"Well where's Rose?" Jasper asked.

"She went to find you..." I trailed off as we passed a fast food store, and saw Rosalie giving a college man a headlock.

"Holy shit Jazz! You're sister is HOT." Emmett said to Jasper while admiring Rosalie. He slowed down a little, and began to shout. "Rosalie, get your butt in here, pronto!" She took one look at us, dropped the poor guy, and ran. The guy dropped onto the floor and began to whimper about how his mother said that he should go back to being gay.

"Get back here children!" We heard the scream and it sounded really close. They were right behind us! Emmett laughed a maniacal laugh and accelerated like crazy. We saw Alice clutching bags and bags of clothing and running from the airport security.

"Get in mi hermana." Emmett said. Alice jumped in gratefully and threw her bags in the back.

"Spanish, Emmett? Really?" Edward asked skeptically. Emmett just rolled his eyes and kept speeding up. He's going to kill the engine, I swear.

"Alice, what the heck is all this?"

"It's my wardrobe for today, silly!" She giggled. My face must've been comical because everyone cracked up.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask anything more." I just shook my head and looked away.

Suddenly, all you could hear was the engine sputtering, and dying. The airport officials ran up to us and glared.

"You kids are in trouble, you hear?" Mr. Porter spat out between pants. He close enough to dragged us away by our collars. We were pulled all the way back to a familiar pair of doors. The doors to the UM room.

But now, when he opened the door, instead of kids throwing themselves at eachother, there was silence. Yeah, you heard me, silence. And you know why? Because no one was there.

Mr. Porter made us all line up like we were in a firing squad and began to lecture us.

"Why would you kids do something like this? Sneaking out unsupervised? Grand theft auto?! Do you LIVE to irritate me?" Mr. Porter yelled. "Well, I guess now you guys are on the naughty list." To this, Emmett snorted, and Edward coughed, trying to cover his laugh.

"I bet you want to know where all the other kids went. Well I'll tell you. They were good kids, so they were rewarded. They're in the Hoover Lodge, living it up until they have to leave."

"And guess what? You don't get to go." Mr. Porter gave us a smirk.

"What?! No way. You can't do this to us. It's Christmas Eve, have a little generosity!!" Alice wailed.

"Actually, I can do this to you. Because the alternative is pressing charges against you, and you wouldn't want that, would you children?" No way would I want that. Charlie would have a heart attack.

"So you guys have to stay here. So clean this mess up!" Mr. Porter shouted as he pointed toward the pig sty that was this room. He stalked out of the room and slammed the doors shut, locking them too.

I got up and began to collect things on the floor.

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Alice screeched.

"I'm... cleaning. What does it look like?" I said sarcastically.

"No. We are not going to give in to him. We WILL get to that lodge. And we're going to bring Christmas with us." I raised one eyebrow and looked at her.

"I've got an idea." Alice said with a bright smile on her face.

Edward whispered in my ear from somewhere behind me, "Be afraid... very afraid." **(A/N: I was about to end it there, but I thought it was a crappy chapter ending.)  
** Alice motioned for Jasper to come over and lift her up to the ceiling. She ripped the air vent's cover right off with her perfectly manicured nails and winked at us. She crawled in slowly and disappeared from our sight.

"Come on up guys, it's warm in here." She giggled her bubbly little laugh. "Bella, you next! Edward, help her up."  
Edward smiled and put his hands on my hips. They felt like they were burning, yet I felt such intense pleasure by this simple touch. He lifted me up slowly, and didn't let go even when I had a steady grip on the opening. I smiled and crawled in. Edward was still looking at me with his beautiful green eyes and I totally forgot where I was.  
"Helloooo. Earth to Bella and Edward!" Emmett said. Edward punched Emmett in the gut and then proceeded to crawl into the vent after me. Rose and Jasper followed, and Emmett came in last.

"And on we go!" Alice proclaimed as we crawled through the dark vents.

**A/N: Hmm. I'm really not satisfied with the ending. But whatever. Haha. So we actually did get snow, about an hour after I said that we weren't getting any snow! Lol. We have like 7-8 inches right now, and sledding was awesome. (: I can't believe that some people don't like snow. Winter is like... a powdery paradise! That reminds me, listen to the song The Tip of the Iceberg, by Owl City. And I guess I'll stop talking now. So review!!! (:**


	7. The Lost Luggage Room

**Disclaimer:** **Si yo tenía Twilight, sería realmente estar escribiendo fanfiction?!?**

**A/N: Ok, I lied. Sorry. I thought that since its break I'll update faster, but guess what? It just makes me lazier. But your reviews helped, thank you so much! So here's the next chapter.**

**The Lost Luggage Room:**

**BPOV: **

The heating vents were warm and I almost felt happy. Or maybe that was just because Edward was right behind me. I don't know what it is about that boy, but everything about him just draws me in. Edward is what I've always dreamed of, and now we're stranded in an airport together.

"Okay! I think I see the opening that leads to the front door!" Alice shouted.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ah, Bella, Bella. We come here often. We know our airport." Alice chuckled. Alice was always so bouncy and hyper, and if it were anyone else, I'd probably be annoyed. But Alice was awesome, and I guess she's the closest thing to a friend that I've had in a long time.

"Why don't we jazz this up with a little music? It IS Christmas Eve..." Emmett said. We all groaned and he took that as his cue.

"You better not shout, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, Edward Cullen's coming to town. He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake! His name is Edward Cullen, so get ready to get raped." Emmett sang way off tune. He sounded like a dying cat.

"Hey! I resent that greatly!" Edward shouted back at him. "It's not like you haven't slept with over half our school's girls!"

"Pshh. Speak for yourself playerboy." Emmett shot back. I had to admit, Emmett was hysterical. But then his words sunk into my brain, and I got the meaning. I should've known that Edward was a player. He was gorgeous. Who knows how many girls have thrown themselves at him?

Edward was about to say something nasty back to his brother when the vent under us collapsed, and we fell through the ceiling.

"Ohhh. The paiiin... The PAIIINNNN." Emmett was moaning from somewhere in the corner.

"Somebody, turn the lights on! TURN THEM ON!" Rosalie shrieked. Hm. Who would've thought that she'd be scared of the dark?

"So somebody's scared of the dark, is she?" Emmett asked. "Well I'll keep you company." Emmett winked.

"Shut up before I hurt you so bad you'll be speaking from your ass." Rosalie sneered. Emmett's eyes widened and he slowly backed away from her.

"Not the face! The women love the face!" He girl-screamed and ran away. We all laughed, and then realized that we had no idea where we were.

Looking around, all we saw was luggage. Shelves and shelves of luggage that didn't seem to go with anything else around.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"I'm guessing we're in the lost luggage room." Alice replied. Suddenly she ran over to one of the suitcases and pulled them open. "Well, time to shop for Christmas presents!" She giggled and began to dig.

We all ran around looking through the suitcases. So many people have lost so many things, and maybe some of these people aren't alive anymore.

I went into a different aisle and I saw... books! Miles and miles of books. This is heaven on Earth! I laughed and skipped around, doing a little happy dance.

"Cute." A voice chuckled from behind me. I screamed and, of course, tripped over a pile of books, and fell right into a strong pair of arms.

I turned around and saw Edward with that beautiful crooked smile of his.

"That was so unfair!" I said. "You made me fall." I was so clumsy in front of him, how could I humiliate myself anymore?

"Aww. How about a make it up to you... with a dance?" He let go of me and held one hand out. I almost fainted right there.

"Um... I can't dance. I'll die!" I wish I could dance.

"That's okay, it's all in the leading." He smiled and twirled me around.

"So... you want to get some music?" I asked.

"Oh! Right! I knew there was something I forgot!!" He ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair and began searching. After about five minutes of searching like a maniac, he emerged with a couple of CDs in his hand. He stuck one of them into a stereo that I had found and pressed play. The sweet music that came from the stereo was very familiar, but I can't quite pinpoint it.

"Claire de Lune. It's one of my favorites." Edward said.

"Mine too!" I said in astonishment. Edward didn't really seem like the classical music type of guy. He walked up to me and kissed my hand gently. Then, we began to twirl.

"So, what's your favorite book?" He asked me.

"I like the classics, like Jane Austen. My favorite might be Wuthering Heights." I smiled as I thought of my worn out books. They were my best friends.

"Wow. Mine's probably... Twilight." He looked around sheepishly.

"Ahaha! That's a chick flick! Aww, little Eddie likes girly romance books?" I crooned.

"I hate that name! Argh! Emmett's gotten to you." He slapped his head. And so we went on and on like this.

I learned a lot about Edward, like the fact that he's horrible with animals. He's had about 11 pets, and all of them have either died or ran away. He is in love with classical music, but doesn't tell that to many people so he can uphold his reputation. He's a soccer player, and he was the captain of his team back in his old boarding school. Apparently it was a school for rich kids. Edward seemed perfect. He was so nice, but that may just be an act to get in my pants.

The music stopped, but we didn't let go of eachother. I stared into those beautiful green orbs of his, and my heart nearly stopped.

He smiled and gently brought his face closer to mine. He was going to kiss me! I began to move closer to him, and our lips were about half an inch away from eachother when we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey guys, things are getting a little hot in here!" Alice giggled. "Come on! We've been looking for you two!"

"Ugh. Alice. You really know how to ruin things!" Edward glared at his tiny sister.

"That's what I'm here for! I love you brother dearest, now run along to Emmett and Jazz. They're waiting for you." Alice skipped over to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"So. What was that?" She asked.

"Uh. Nothing. Psh. Absolutely nothing." I lied horribly.

"Look Bella, I know we're going to become best friends, and I already know you're mine right now, so you can tell me anything. Especially when it's about you almost sucking face with my brother."

"Alice, I don't know. It's just... Edward's nothing like anyone I've ever seen. He's perfect. He likes almost everything I like; he's sweet, kind, generous, and caring. He's beautiful, and my emotions for him scare me. What if he doesn't like me back? He will not like me back, I know it, because he's amazing and could have any girl he wanted and I'm just ugly and lame old Bella." I ranted.

"Dear Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful. You just need someone to guide you in the right way. Heaven's light has shined upon you, for it has brought you to me." She grinned. My eyes widened and I bet you I looked scared shitless.

"Now come on, we're going to play some truth or dare."

**A/N: Hahaha. I quite liked this chapter, so I hope you guys do too. If anyone has any suggestions for the plot of the story, then PM me. I'd love ideas. This was the longest chapter yet! It's not that long though... Lol. Oh! And also check out my other stories!! Well, REVIEW!!!**


	8. Twister Time

**Disclaimer: I think you all know what goes here.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long. It's just been busy in school and basically life. So sorry again, I really hope I haven't lost my readers.**

**Twister Time:**

**BPOV:**

As Alice dragged me away, I tried to think of what I would say to Edward when I saw him. Would he be utterly repulsed by the fact that he almost kissed me? Would he pretend it never happened? Or by some miraculous stroke of luck, would he actually care? I sighed mentally and looked around.

"Okay, truth or dare!" Alice announced. "Bella's going to go first." No question, just an order. But Alice knew what she was doing—apparently she always knew what she was doing. They all stared at me expectantly.

"Fine. Um... truth?" I was about to pick dare, but I decided against it.

"Truth? Wimp!" Emmett yelled. Edward looked amused and Jasper snickered. Wonderful. I'm a wimp.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rose yelled back in his face. Surprisingly, she actually stood up for me.

"You know what? Fine. I think I will choose dare." I shot back.

"Alright! Perfect! Conference!" Alice shouted and pulled everyone but Edward over in a huddle.

I looked over at them worriedly while Edward just stood there and stared at me. An awkward silence filled the room as we didn't say a word.

"You know the dare is going to be really bad. Well awesome for us, bad for you." Edward finally broke the silence.

I sighed and said, "Well I'm going to have to learn to deal." Edward chuckled and looked over at them. They were walking back towards us with evil grins on their faces. I swear I would've ran away right then if Edward wasn't standing right next to me.

"We've got your dare!" Rosalie sang.

"You and Edward are going to play strip twister." Emmett grinned. Twister was easy, I could play if I didn't really trip over anything.

And then the first part of the name sunk in.

"Wait—STRIP twister? Excuse me?" I looked at them in disbelief.

"That's right, don't you know how to play? Well let me explain..." Emmett started.

"No!" I interrupted him. "I know how to play. I just... don't want to!"

"Well, the forfeit is that you have to give Edward a lap dance. With no shirt on." Jasper spoke up. My eyes widened as I comprehended how evil they were. Some friends. I looked around frantically, trying to find something else to put on.

"And you can't put anything else on." Alice said after she noticed me looking around. "Hey, don't protest. You have a shirt, jeans, socks, and what's under. That's better than the time I played with Mike after I came out of the pool..." Alice trailed off. I shuddered at the thought of what she was going to say.

Jasper and Emmett laid out the twister mat and Rosalie held the spinner board.

"Alright, it's all set. Go!" Alice said. She flicked the spinner.

"Bella, left hand yellow." Rosalie said. I moved my hand and thanked god.

"Edward, right foot blue." Edward smiled at me and moved his foot. I have a feeling he was thinking the same thing I was. Thank the lord!

This went on for about two more rounds until Rose uttered those dreaded words.

"Bella, right hand on red!" She giggled and looked at me pointedly. I sighed and took off my socks. Apparently I wasn't allowed to use one sock as a separate item of clothing. Darn them.

Edward got his first red, and took off his shirt, unveiling his perfectly chiseled chest. I couldn't stop staring even though I had to. I ripped my eyes away from his chest to meet his eyes.

He chuckled and said, "I know I'm hot stuff Bella." I rolled my eyes and turned back to look at Rose and Alice.

"Bella, left foot red." Uh oh. Which should I take off, my shirt or my pants? I started to hyperventilate as I thought it out.

Finally, I made my decision, and ripped my shirt off to reveal my black lacy bra. I really had to thank my mom for this; she's the one who bought me the nice lace set of underwear I'm wearing now. I don't know what she was thinking, but I don't really care.

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at my chest. I became extremely self-conscious and of course, blushed.

Thanks to my wonderful luck, a couple of rounds later, Edward was situated right on top of me, and in perfect view of something I wish was covered up more.

As Rose was about to speak, we heard loud voices.

"I think they're in here Mr. Porter!" One of the officers said. We all looked at eachother in shock before moving. I threw my shirt on and began to run, with Edward right next to me. We ran and hid right under the large slides and contraptions. I wonder what they did. They looked like luggage conveyers. Sort of.

As we hid, we heard Mr. Porter call out to us.

"Hey little kiddies... where are you?" He said. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Suddenly, we saw movement in one of the suitcases. What the heck? I gasped as the zipper began to move.

**EmPOV:**

The evil Mr. Porter guy was coming and everyone ran off to hide. They all were in their own little hiding places, and I want the best one. I was never that great at hide and seek because I was always so big, but this time, no one is going to find me.

I spotted a large red suitcase on the conveyer, and ran towards it. No one will find me in this! I climbed in and zippered it up. Surprisingly, it was actually cozy in here.

I waited until I couldn't here Mr. Porter or anyone else and began to unzip the suitcase. It was really starting to get stuffy in here.

That's when everything began to move. It felt like I was flying! Until a bra came and hit me in the face. And then, I started to tumble.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**BPOV:**

"We have to get Emmett out of there!" I shrieked. After we found out that Emmett was inside the suitcase, we decided to get him out of there. But Edward tripped over a doll and hit a big red button, and the conveyer started to move.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" We heard Emmett scream from inside the suitcase. He sounded so much like a little girl, it would've been funny if we weren't all scared for him.

Rosalie started to run and she jumped on the other conveyer belt. Emmett and Rosalie were both carried in opposite directions.

Then, Emmett's suitcase came to a slide. It started tumbling down, hitting the sides. That has got to hurt.

"Ow! Gosh! What kind of rescue team are you people?!" Emmett yelled. As the suitcase was sliding down, we saw a large lever. It was throwing the suitcases off the slide, and very forcefully.

We all gasped as we stared at Emmett's suitcase being pushed off the tall slide.

**A/N: Alright, it was sort of short. But that's all I could really write! Sorrrry. I hope the ending of the chapter wasn't too dumb. I like writing Emmett's point of view because he's so funny! But that part was boring. I just needed to say what it was like in the suitcase. Well okay, I updated. I promise to update faster from now on! And um... Review, please!**


	9. Letter to Everyone

So I've been gone for a very long time. And I'm sorry. A couple of years ago my computer got a bunch of viruses from Fanfiction and I got so scared that I didn't want to go on Fanfiction again. Ever. And then I started reading stories on my iTouch because you can't get viruses there. But my life got so busy and I got bored that I stopped, and it's been years since I've read fanfiction. But I guess I've just rediscovered it, and for a while I was trying to get back into my login because I completely forgot the username and password I used. But it's all good now and I'm back in my login. I'm not sure if I'll write again. But if anyone comes across a good Alice & Jasper story then by all means, PM me it. Or if you just want me to read & review your story, I'd love to do that. PM me, really, I don't bite. Yeah, I just wanted to say that because I felt bad that I just kind of disappeared. I actually had reviewers and people that cared a little about my writing! Surprisingly. :D Alright. That is all. Thank you. (:


End file.
